In certain process systems there is often the need for the interconnecting pipeline to convey an erosive fluid, such as a flow stream containing particulates being transported at times with a high fluid velocity. One example is a system where there is a carryover of an erosive catalyst and wherein contaminants can accumulate within the flow stream.
In such erosive systems, there is a constant requirement to maintain the fluid control valves in good operating condition. In particular, an erosive fluid containing high velocity particulates can rapidly wear the valve seats to the point where in some instances the entire valve trim must be periodically replaced. In very severe circumstances, the valve trim may need daily replacement because of worn valve seats caused by a fast moving erosive fluid and large amounts of damaging particulate matter in the flow stream.